Lush Life
by Rocky Horroar
Summary: Jack is invited to Rock's bachelor party. But it gets much more wild than just that, and the whole village is in on it. Features orgies, threesomes, foursomes, fivesomes, m/m, f/f, and more. Who knew a small cozy village could be so sex-crazed? RATED M!
1. The Bachelor Party

_**Note: **Please, if you're under 16, don't read this fic. I don't want to be the total cause of your crushed innocence. Anyway, this features various variations of eroticism. Meaning if you're not mature enough or just simply can't stand the fact that you have to endure male/male & female/female scenes then maybe you shouldn't read this either. Or you can skip those parts. It includes both of them, no exclusiveness. Enjoy. _

**I.** _The Bachelor Party_

**- -**

It all started with Rock. He was a nice guy, and seemed friendly enough, and I was of course in no way able to pass off a friend. He was getting married to a girl named Popuri from some neighboring town. And so, he held a bachelor party for most of us guys in the village. Boy, it turned out pretty crazy. Actually, that's an understatement. I've never experienced something more wild and out than that. And then everything spiraled out of control.

- -

The party was held at The Mansion. What exactly was "The Mansion"? I had no clue. Well, I do now, and I also now understand why he decided to hold it there. So, I stumbled out of my wooden house, walking nervously across my barren fields towards the villa. Dusk had arrived, and only a few more steps and I'd be opening the door to find this kind of paradox of what a nice, kind, cozy, little reserved village it was supposed to be. The door was actually already open. What I saw at first was a bunch of men gathered around, nothing at the moment, but I already guessed what it was going to be. What surprised me though was that there were women there also. Not even to cast the entertainment. Some were near the piano, bouncing around. Some were next to their husbands I'm guessing, shoving glasses of wine down their throat to get the dreadful thing over with. And some were talking to their other girlfriends, talking a mile a minute about the most wonderful thing you could imagine.

I was immediately greeted by Rock, running over to me as if he had fantastic news. And he did. "Hey, Jack, glad to see you!" he said, putting an arm over my shoulder. "Hey, there's some good news. I was able to convince Lu to kick her smelly old grandma out so we could part-ay!" He raised the drink I just noticed he was holding in his hand upward. "And now we all jus' have to wait till she gets her jailbait butt outta here so we can really get into it. Here, meet Cody while I try and get her out." Rock steered me forward to this scary giant of a man. His arms were bulging and his skin was very dark, with tattoos in odd places. He wore a cold look on his face, and to top it all off a bleached Mohawk slicked completely straight up. I wondered why Rock would invite a guy like this to a bachelor party.

"Hi, I'm Jack." I let out a hand, and he responded with a grunt. He was staring off into the sky through the window. I decided to leave him and head near the table filled with refreshments and little appetizers. There was a woman standing behind there, very large and very well endowed.

"'Ello there. Nice ta' meetcha. I'm Vesta. You're Jack, right? Tak's nephew?" she smiled reassuringly. Takakura wasn't my uncle but I just nodded anyway.

"Yep, nice to meet you too. What is that, if I may ask?" I pointed to the large barrel standing vertical next to her.

"Why, wine o'course! It tastes mighty good, if I don't say so myself! Why, I grew that on me own farm. Its all natural." She said, shimmying up her chest. Goodness, were they large. They almost kind of scared me. Frightened, that her bosom was going to lurch at me like a wild animal, I quickly poured the "natural" wine in my little wooden cup, which I stared at weirdly as it was handed to me, and walked away sipping it soundlessly. Then, from across the room I saw Rock prod a young woman up from the stool of the piano. There was more music in the background, so it was hard to hear what he was saying to her as she leapt up. Then he grunted a few words at her and she walked quickly down the hall. After a couple minutes I saw the woman return, her shoulder length hair wrapped in an orange scarf and an old, but very pristine man follow behind her. She glided through the villagers, bringing her bag up and down to get through, and finally left out the door with her elderly comrade.

Just as they left, Rock sang, "And there they go! Lets start the real party baby!" He strode over to another man in a white button down shirt with an Elvis-do and sat right on his lap yelling like a wild hyena. Immediately all the women came bustling around and threw off their tops. Breasts were being flown around like balloons, bouncing about in all unbridled ways. The initial circle of men had grown tremendously, minus a few men (like Cody) and most women. But there also probably wasn't very many women because most of them were _in _the circle. Three of them bustled out of a small room in a corner.

A girl with curly golden hair that reached her butt went in the circle first. She wore a dark red brassiere and panties. Her chest was nearly as big as Vesta's, and she was very voluptuous in her hips and thighs. She was accompanied by two others. Another blonde haired girl, only hers was darker and straighter. Her face was a little catty looking, but she was quite luscious in everything else anyway. She wore a long black lace gown, with a g-string as her only other article of clothing. The last one, who was perhaps the cutest, wore her long brown hair in long tresses down her back and around her more modest chest. Her attire was the most modest, also, wearing a purple long gown revealing ample skin through the side slit down to her leg. They all walked seductively around each other and starting fondling one another as they were encompassed by all the men. The first girl started shaking her butt in Rock's face, while the other two continually played with each other. "Yes, Muffy, shake that juicy ass in my face!" He was still on Marlin's lap, but neither seemed to mind and both thoroughly enjoyed it. There were also two men around Rock as well giving Muffy cat calls and slapping her butt like she had done a horrible deed that needed spanking. One of them I knew because Tak told me before that he owned the bar here, and the other I wasn't familiar with at all. He wore a purple bandana and had a sizzling Hispanic tan, smooth like honey, and was getting almost as obnoxious as Rock. Then it got a little heavier.

The two girls who were fondling each other started kissing. It turned into a hardcore make out session. Both girls' cheeks were getting hotter, and each had their hands wrapped all over the others body. Their lips moved in unison, as the blonde girl's hand slowly rested upon the other's small breast. It stayed there, softly squeezing until her nipple began to stiffen, through the gown even. Now Muffy had rejoined the trio, or threesome rather, and locked her hands all over the other blonde's breasts who had already groped the brunette's. The man next to me kept moaning, "Yes Karen, squeeze her tits like that baby." He had an amber kind of hair color, flowing down to his shoulders caught in the end in a sort of bob. His glasses were thick and ugly, and his overall appearance downright tawdry. I noticed his hand creeping towards the middle of his jeans, as his eyes stared dopily at the women. Muffy's hand crept tightly and sneakily into Karen's tiny sized underwear, rubbing her fingers gently around, while riding her hips around Karen's butt. Her breasts bunched up against Karen's back, as she started kissing her neck. The other girl, the brunette, gently let off Karen's hand and lowered her lips onto her nipples. She twirled her tongue around it leisurely, grasping the other breast in her free hand while Karen gasped in pleasure. Muffy and the brunette slowly removed Karen's garments until she was bare nude, fully pleasured by the other two women. They turned Karen's body so it was facing Rock, and to my complete shock I saw Marlin rubbing Rock's bulge for him, Rock's neck held back in delight as he let the other man's hand explore his own manhood. They both kept staring at the women as Muffy turned Karen around again and pushed her head down her body toward her lower regions. This left the brunette, standing there alone, but soon being sensually pleased by another woman. The woman was older, with orange hair brushed and curled outwards in the back. Her rosy cheeks only added to her cuteness, even still wearing her black lace halter dress. She was actually accompanied by a man also, it looked like her husband.

He was dressed in even less, just silky black mini briefs, with a large buldging muscle popping out. in fact, there were muscles popping everywhere. But not like Cody, no, much more glorious and lean. His body looked oiled and flexed. He hugged his wife, embracing her small waist with his strengthened arms, as the brunette snuggled against her plump breasts. She quickly, but gently, undressed herself as she squeezed the older woman's breasts, connecting her lips to the others at the same time. Now Muffy was squealing in delight as Karen dove her tongue and mouth into her creamy jewels, licking and sucking out all there was for her. Karen did this with her legs and butt spread open, a nice view for Rock. Rock moaned and let Marlin take off his wife beater from under him. After he let Marlin's hand wander again toward his fly and let him unzip his tight pants, finding himself bulging in delight through his leopard print thong. Rock leaned over and licked Karen's entrance, sucking out all her juices and liquids while Marling disrobed himself ready for what I didn't see coming. This was when it started getting even more crazy. At this point Rick seemed to not be able to withstand it much longer and went over to the Hispanic guy. "Kai, please, you're so fucking hot in that tight vest, let me just suck you," he pleaded, kneeling down at Kai's expense. Kai didn't even hesitate, and right away Rick unbuckled his belt and let Kai's large cock enter his mouth in a full swing. At this point I'm in awe. Wasn't Rick into Karen...? And since when did hot Hispanic guys turn totally gay at a drop of a hat? Since when did any hot guy do that?

But the circle didn't disintegrate yet. A small middle aged curvy woman hustled her way through, wearing a black cami and thong, revealing an even larger behind than Muffy's. She was also accompanied by a slender, fair woman, who's hair was tied in a tight bun but only wore a small thong. They headed right in front of me, the portly woman smiling at me as the slender one unraveled her light brown hair, which came out into long strands strewn all over her supple breasts. Her hips were wide, and it seemed as if she had children. Who knew mommies did these things. At first I thought she was going to give me a lap dance, but instead she smiled sweetly at the other woman, and stormed for her breasts, as she fingered her pussy speedily. It kind of scared me for a second, but soon I realized even I was digging all this. The fair lady sucked the other's nipples through the cami, and soon tore it off of her and began to straddle her, dampening her pussy with saliva as she rode against her in pleasure. They both gasped multiple times. My mouth started to water, and I felt myself getting hot.

I looked across the room and saw Rock, still tossing the salad, while Marlin was getting ready to fuck him. He spat on his hand and lowered it to his cock, rubbing it all around to get it nice and slippery. He leaned down and started rimming Rock's ass also, until it was good enough to penetrate. He took it slow at first, Rock still diving in at Karen, and then gradually picked up speed, fucking Rock's ass until he started moaning in pleasure. By now Muffy was about to climax, as her juices explode all over Karen's face, Karen's tongue licking them all around to suck in all the sweetness. Muffy lied on the ground a little farther away, gasping. Karen turned her body around so Rock could suck all of her tasty jewels, as Marlin's cock pounded him.

I looked again at the couple and brunette, and realized it became an even larger group. The husband of the older woman was fucking her as she was in a 69 position with the brunette. On the other side, the brunette was also getting penetrated by a man, an older one, who turned out to be Griffin. His long hair swooshed back and forth as he rapidly fucked her entrance, his hands on the woman above the brunettes shoulders, as she ate her pussy. He was fully nude and the foursome rocked back and forth, with each sucking, licking, and fucking. Goodness was I getting hard.

"Samantha...may I?" a short little Asian man asked, faltering to the fair woman in front of me who was near climaxing.

"Oh Grant...take it all off and out and beat my wet pussy," she said, shoving her waist into his face, while the other woman massaged her breasts and kissed her neck from behind. He awkwardly stumbled out of his dull clothing as Samantha reached out and rubbed herself on him as his cock jerked up. He soon was fucking her, but rhythmically, in a gentler pattern unlike the rest. I could tell it was because they were married, and it was almost kind of sweet to watch. As they beat on together, Samantha held her head back to let the woman behind her stick her pussy on her mouth, the other woman moaning as Samantha licked and sucked the life out of her clit while being penetrated by her husband.

Suddenly I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned to see Vesta, completely nude, save for the stilettos every woman was wearing. She grabbed my face and smashed her lips on mine, pushing in her tongue all throughout my mouth. I felt her reach down for my cock, but cowered away. I didn't care if this was an orgy or not, I'm not letting _her _fuck me. Yes, her breasts were big and delightful, but it was indeed not worth it. I fled away to the other side of the room, where I ran into two men watching the whole thing. One wore a hat, with orange locks reaching out. He was very charming, and I blushed at his countenance, as he had only the hat and orange cotton briefs on. His body looked like a Greek God's and I found myself staring. "Like what you see?" he asked, pushing his eyebrows up, almost smugly.

"Uhh, you do have a nice body." I never said that to a guy, so I was just as shocked as the man sitting next to him.

"Oh please, don't try and flatter Gray. He knows he's hot and uses it in the _wrong_," he gave his friend a look, "kind of way. I'm Cliff," he smiled. I smiled back. Cliff had on a bit more clothing, but not by much. He wore tawny silk boxer briefs, with a matching tawny silk shirt. His hair was in a brown ponytail, with his light bangs touching his soft eyes. I started wondering how everyone got undressed so fast, and where was _I_ when this was all happening?

"I'm Jack. I just moved into the farm with Takakura," I said, leaning on one of the chairs nearby. They both were sitting on the piano top, I soon realized, and I quietly gasped as I saw both men's groins contract.

"Listen, 'Jack'" Gray said, making a scornful face at my name. "We don't give a shit if you moved into a farm or not. You either let us fuck you or piss off." I was stricken with shock, and I think Cliff saw it. But he didn't say anything, he just giggled a little and waited for my response. Now, to be quite honest, I never even dreamed of doing it with a guy, nor was ever asked. Yes, the city can be quite wild, but not wild like this. Although I'm not going to lie, I did think certain men were quite sexy, especially the ones in front of me, but letting them fuck me?

"Uhh, well, I kinda only had sex a couple of times...and it was only with a girl," I mumbled out, looking at the floor. Maybe I should've done Vesta.

Cliff understood immediately, and said very sentimentally, "Its okay, Jack, I understand. I once too was at this kind of thing and the same thing happened. But don't worry, we'll go easy on you." He gave another smile, but I doubted Gray would abide by this. He was looking off, ignoring us anyway.

"Well, I can try, I guess." I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe I said yes! What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I all of a sudden feeling all sexy and turned on by the sight of all this? I knew this was wrong, this kind of party was only for perverts, but I joined in anyway.

"Nice," Cliff said, hopping off the piano and gently kissing my lips.

**A/N: **_Horr here. So, this is my first sex-tastic fic, and practically my first fic.__ I really don't know where the fuck I'm going with this. So keep in mind this is pretty unplanned. Any mistakes, tell me. _

_**Horr.**_


	2. The Sensation

**II. **_The Sensation_

- -

Cliff's lips were hot and sweaty, as if he had been drooling for my own. It was different than a woman's. They were so much more harder, more tighter, more...virile. I was surprised when he headed toward me and plopped his mouth on mine. But I guess that's just how these kinds of things work. Suddenly, Gray heaved me up by my armpits and started caressing my neck with his gruff lips, while his hands explored the rest of my body. As he grazed my neck Cliff reached my mouth again, our lips bonding passionately, as he slid my shirt off of me, smoothing his hand over my chest. Next thing I knew I was being spun around, lifted even higher onto the piano, as Gray stood on top of the entire thing, bringing my head close to his manhood.

I could feel Cliff stroking my ass, then undoing my pants entirely, throwing them off to the side. I felt him squeeze his tongue right near my entrance, its hotness radiating against me. Then Gray flung his briefs off, his cock bobbling in the air. It was long, but thick, and it enlarged as my eyes gazed at it. I wondered if I could really do this, I mean what on earth was I getting myself into? Really _into? _I thought of stopping then and there, and walking out of the entire place. But oh, I felt myself getting hard, and I knew I shouldn't stop yet.

I slowly lowered my lips around the head, softly licking around the hardened rod, my tongue swirling all around. I lowered my mouth, his manhood deepening into my mouth, practically touching my throat. It was so hard and hot, I rocked my mouth back and forth, picking up speed each time. Then I felt Cliff twirl his tongue around my entrance, his hands spreading my ass apart, licking and even sucking, intensely.

I sucked Gray's cock harder, his hand on my head, soon pulling my hair, forcing it on his vast cock. I licked it with my tongue all around its shaft, the hardness becoming so intense, the hotness heating up even more with each lick, that I almost became a little frightened. Just at that moment Cliff lifted his mouth off and put his cock right against my entrance, gently edging it in. That's when I became really nervous. A blow job is one thing - but getting butt fucked? What if this was going to hurt and feel like I'm being ripped apart? What if something happens because he doesn't have a condom? Well, it wasn't like I could just tell Cliff "I'd rather not ". And so, he entered in steadily, his entire shaft rubbing the inside of myself. It was pretty weird to have another guy inside me. I wondered if this was how girls felt. It was weird, but nice at the same time. He felt so dominant, so in control. I kind of felt safe in a way.

I continued to gobble Gray's cock, it was scorching inside my mouth. He kept shoving and shoving my face into it, his cock jutting inside and out. He moaned in pleasure, "Yes, you fuckin' fag, suck it like its the best dick you've ever had. Yes, like that, oh, yes." It almost felt like he was about to burst.

Cliff started sliding his cock in deeper, until the whole thing was in my ass. It hurt. It started hurting more with each thrust. He grabbed my waist and went faster, and faster until I practically choked on Gray's cock, needing to gasp for air. I started whimpering, the pain striking me, and I couldn't hold it in. "Cliff, please, it hurts," I started, my voice cracking.

Cliff lowered his head near mine and answered, "Jack, its okay, just take it in, it'll feel good baby don't worry. Goddess, you have such a nice tight ass." He increased his speed yet again, his waist rapidly streaming into mine, his cock fucking and puncturing my hole as I gasped in pain and pleasure. I felt it inside rushing in and out, and then Gray pulled his cock out of my mouth. Cliff quickly followed, both near the point of bursting. They switched places, Cliff's uncut cock dangling in my face. Gray made no time to rest before plunging his cock into my entrance, it's girth larger and more painful than Cliff's. He also went straight away to fuck me like a used fleshlight, his cock pounding and penetrating my tight hole. Oh, did it hurt even more.

"Gray, stop, no, it hurts so bad. Please go slower, oh Goddess," I cried out. But he just slapped my ass and plunged away.

"Jack, your ass is so fucking tight and warm, feels so fucking good with my big cock in it. Tell me how much you want it you little bitch, oh yes." His hands grabbed my waist forcefully, as Cliff shoved his cock in my throat. I started sucking but had trouble because of the pain. Then Gray lowered his body right on top of mine, his arms hugging my stomach as he let out his seed inside me. "Fuck yes! Oh yes, mmm, oh, baby you're so good, oh yes," he said, his mouth kissing the side of my neck. I felt his hot seed in my ass, pouring out a little, burning down.

Then Cliff dove in much harder, his cock about to release in my mouth. I wondered yet again, maybe I shouldn't swallow. I mean, is it sanitary? What actually happens when you _swallow_ it? I let him discharge in my mouth anyway, his cum shooting out and exploding all over on my tongue and edging around my mouth. It was so creamy and thick, sweet too. I swallowed it in one gulp, gushing it down my throat. Cliff moaned in delight and kept his cock in my mouth, gripping my head after the euphoria from the release. Then he took his cock out, and Gray took the cum off my lips, so it stayed on his fingertips. He shoved it in my mouth, until his whole hand was practically in there. I felt his breath tickle my ear, and listened to all the naughty things he wanted to do to me and thought of me. Cliff grabbed my face then and shoved his lips on mine, and then we all lied down on the piano top together, myself sandwiched in between. I faced Cliff, and outlined his tight chest with my finger.

Damn, that was pretty intense. Did this make me gay? Nah, I told myself, it just means I like sex. And so does everyone else in this room. I looked up to see how everyone else was. Karen was hopping up and down on Rock's cock as she gobbled a silver-haired man's dick. Grant was eating out a woman's pussy as she ate out Samantha's. Griffin was in a chair quietly jerking off as he watched the brunette from the circle get fucked by the husband of the older woman she was with before. Kai was sitting while Rick was jumping up and down on him. Vesta was making out with Muffy, their breasts smashing together as the wife of the man the brunette was fucking licked Vesta's clit in delight. "Yes, Chris! Oh my, you are definitely a good licker he he." She grabbed Chris's head and forced it harder on her clit, as Muffy licked and sucked her nipples wildly. Well, at least she found someone.

I looked around for Cody. I wanted to see what his cock looked like, and possibly who it was fucking. Wait, what? My thoughts were getting continually sexual and more perverted about everything and everyone I was seeing. I was even thinking of joining Vesta, to be quite honest. I focused my eyes on Chris's husband, his rock hard body plunging into the brunette. "Goddess, Celia, your pussy feels so wet, I'm gonna burst so soon," he moaned, clutching her waist and fucking her even harder. I thought of maybe approaching him, but then thought maybe he didn't like doing it with other men. I wonder how everyone else usually went about this. Then Cliff tapped my shoulder.

"Jack, you were such a nice lay, I really must say." He smiled off, and I honestly felt flattered. Who doesn't want to hear that? Then he leaned down and started sucking me off. Another first. He swirled his tongue round and round till I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his head and kept it right on my cock.

"Fuck, yes, suck it, please," I pleaded, my neck going back in delight. He sucked it harder and faster, until I was about to burst. My cock was so thick and wet inside his mouth, and he licked it even more up and down. Then I let out. I let my cum stream all over his pretty face, cascading down across his chin. Out of nowhere Gray leaned over and licked it off his face.

"Ya don't taste too bad there Jack, " he said, licking his lips. Then Cliff leaned his head right above my dick and rested it there. I felt him breathe, his body pulsing near mine. I pet his hair, gently combing through his long locks. Then I heard Vesta scream. In pleasure, of course. I jerked my head up and saw her squirting all over Chris and Muffy, both women clumping on her soaked pussy. They each opened their mouths to let the juices squirt right in, gulping down after. Muffy receded her back, Vesta's juices poured all over her breasts and face. Chris kept on licking, sucking the life out of the pussy. Her hair was wet, and her breasts covered in it also. Vesta caressed her own breasts after she was done squirting, sighing in the sensation. Just then the silver-haired man jizzed all over Karen, who cried in delight as it hit her soft lips. She lied down after Rock was done fucking her pussy, gasping on the floor.

"Fuck, Kai, you're so fucking sexy, oh I love your cock so fucking much!" Rick exclaimed as Kai screamed after releasing inside of him. Rick lay his head on Kai's shoulder, sitting in his arms after like a child. Grant also let out on the woman he was fucking before, right all over her face and Samantha's. They all moaned in unison, each woman gulping down the warm tasty cum. Now mostly everyone was lying down, resting after their luscious climax. I started to wonder how these parties ended. I shifted my head towards Gray, who lied facing me, his hat off, and his hand out brushing my chin. He looked at my mouth pensively. I curled closer to him, and the three of us lied together, our naked bodies throbbing in soft, rhythmic patterns.

**A/N: **_Well, I know this was updated a little bit too soon, but it doesn't really matter since I only have one review. I'm such a super freeeak. Anyway, I'll probably update soon, for the few of you who are reading. Happy New Years and have a kick ass year and decade. _

_**Horr.**_


	3. The Seduction

**III.** _The Seduction_

- -

I smelled a warm crispy odor coming from a few feet away. I opened my eyes a little and realized I wasn't at the villa anymore. I was in my little shack, laying on my clunky woolen sofa. So what was the smell coming from? I raised my head up and saw Cliff sitting across from me, sipping tea while pensively looking outside. He wore brown pajama pants (which were _mine_) and a white t-shirt. His hair was surrounding his body, like a cute scruffy little dog. He noticed me stirring, "Morning Jack, want some tea?" He smiled, motioning the cup to me.

I shook my head and asked, "Cliff, what are you doing here? How did we get here? When did the party end?" I felt so dazed and confused, I didn't even remember closing my eyes to sleep.

"Oh, Jack, you're just tired. Me and Gray carried-" I interrupted.

"Gray? Where's Gray?" I looked around my whole room, was he hiding or something?

"Jack, its okay, calm down," he said, kneeling by me and stroking my head, "he's in the bathroom now. Don't worry, the party's over and you've been sound asleep since. It's noon. Here, have some tea. It clears the effects from the wine you drank." He brought the tea to my lips, and I sipped it down. It tasted good. And it's weird, because I don't normally drink tea and rarely think it's good at all.

"Whoa, this does make me feel better," I said, sitting up and taking the cup into my hands. "What do you mean 'effects'? What was exactly in the wine…?" I was almost hoping that was the reason why I let two guys have_ sex_ with me.

"Well, you see, it's this kind of thing Vesta and Ruby make. We're not sure what's in it exactly, but Vesta grows a certain herb I'm guessing and Ruby adds in her own ingredients and they put some alcohol in it. It's not actually wine. We just call it that for convenience." He sat back in his chair, staring at me as I sipped the tea down.

"So, is that why everyone was so…stimulated?" I stuttered, looking hopefully at Cliff. His eyes wandered to the floor then back at me.

"Well, not exactly, I mean there has to be some kind of attraction beforehand, if that's what you're asking. To be honest I'm not really sure. But, hey," Cliff came across to me again, he noticed I was looking a little frail I guess. I just didn't know how I'd be able to live with this, and live _like_ this if I were to even continue living here. Cliff sat next to me, his arm around my shoulder. "Listen Jack, I know how you feel. Gray brought me to one of these kinds of things a couple years ago, and I understand you're confused. But it's fine. Everyone's accepting here of it and you shouldn't be ashamed. Well, at least everyone who goes to the parties. Besides, after it was all over, I started talking with other people and they said how sexy they thought you were. So don't feel bad." He pecked me on the cheek, and patted my back.

"Thanks, I guess. It just feels a little weird, is all." I looked off onto the floor. Then all of a sudden Gray came out of the bathroom, wearing his same briefs with nothing else. Oh, great, why couldn't he just put at least a shirt on?

"Hey Jack, dreamin' about me? I don't blame ya'" he said, walking to my bed, picking up his clothes and putting them in his book bag, it looked like. "Just remember, if you ever come to Mineral don't _ever _bring this up, ya' got that? What happens at these parties _stay _at these parties. I already have a fuckin' wife, and I don't need your faggity ass comin' over and ruining my marriage." He said this all so coldly, piercing his eyes right through me. I shuddered, and Cliff kept his arm around me tighter.

"You don't have to be such a jerk, I was explaining it to him before you came out. Now he looks scared out of his damn mind." He turned to me, "Jack, don't worry. All he really means is we don't really bring it up in Mineral Town, so just keep it low, okay?" He stared at me, his soft bright eyes, oh how selfless they seemed. I nodded. "Thanks man. You're a pretty cool kid. Anyway, we better get going. Ann's gonna kill me if I don't get there to eat her lunch she made for me." Cliff got up, and walked over to the bed also, undressing and putting on his actual clothes. Ann…? So he has a girlfriend? Or wife? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I was going to date him or anything, but I just didn't expect that…from him. He seemed better than that.

They both quickly dressed themselves and finished their tea. Gray walked out the door without even looking at me, and while Cliff was getting his shoes on he looked up at me. "Hey, Jack, I almost forgot. Usually after parties like these, everyone goes to The Inner Inn for lunch. I'd go, but Ann wanted me to come home this time. You know where the Inn is, right?" I nodded yet again. "Good," he walked over to me. "See you later. Maybe you can come visit me in Mineral." He dipped his head low, his mouth meeting mine. Our lips embraced for a moment and then he waved and went out the door. Boy did I feel rotten. I didn't really feel like going to the Inn, but I didn't want to just lie on the couch feeling rotten so I quietly got dressed and left.

When I arrived at the Inn, most of the people at the party were there. A woman first approached me, I recognized her as the other lady having sex with Samantha & Grant. You know, the one with the big butt who was about to give me a lap dance. "You must be Jack, I remember you from yesterday!" She smiled warmly. She looked like such a mommy I started to scold myself for thinking any kind of sexual thoughts about her. "I'm Ruby. You really do look like your father, so handsome." She lightly reached up to my chin and turned my face each way with her motherly grace.

"Oh, ah, thanks. You look pretty good too for your age," I said carelessly. In the next three seconds I practically physically slapped myself. "Oh, crud. I didn't mean that…I just thought you were just really…" but she just happily nodded it off and led me into the kitchen. All of a sudden a bunch of familiar faces came into view. It was weird seeing all of them in a more…sober setting. Ruby bustled past me and went straight to the sink, which was also accompanied by Vesta. Muffy was sitting on the casement window sill near the back, her arm tiredly resting on one of the window panes. Her hair was tousled behind a red hair band, her eyes sleepily focusing on the conversation she was having with Griffin. Karen was hugging Rick, while he playfully squeezed her butt, smiling all over the place. Grant and Samantha were both eating quietly at the small table in the middle. Wally and Chris did the same. Celia was playfully ruffling up Rock's hair, until he saw me come in.

"Hey Jackie boy!" he said, running towards me and clasping me in a friendly hug. "How'd ya sleep bud?" I noticed his pupils were going all over the place. It was funny how friendly he was too since we had only met a couple days ago.

"Uhh, fine I guess. You alright?" He was still hugging me, and I couldn't really breathe.

"Oh, Jack, sorry, Rock is still a little…out of it." Celia came and gently took Rock's arms away. She softly edged him back to his chair and bade me to follow. I sat across from them. "I'm Celia, have we met?" she said, tossing a strand of hair to her side, sipping some of her drink.

"Oh, no I don't think. Although I can't lie, I do recognize you from the party."

She blushed, "Oh, right. Let me just tell you I'm very different from that most of the time. I guess you can say I like to let loose often."

"Yeah…_very _loose heh heh," Rock said, grinning cunningly from her side. She playfully pushed his shoulder and faced me again.

"Rock's a dork. Anyway I work and live with Vesta and Marlin. Have you met them?"

"Really? I met Vesta last night. I didn't meet Marlin yet though…" I said looking off. Then Vesta unexpectedly came striding up towards me, her breasts flapping up and down. "Jack! I didn't see you come in," she came whipping around the table and hugged me from behind. I felt her huge chest hugging my neck. Her thick arms were strangling me.

"I, uh, just came in a few minutes ago." I tapped her arms, trying my best to show some kind of affection. But I guess she took that the wrong way because after she plopped right down on my lap.

"Oh, little Jack, you're so cute!" Her breasts were now crushing my face. Celia saw this and came to my rescue.

"Hey, Vest, we should get back to the farm. Nice seeing everyone," she said shrugging Vesta off me and heading out. "Bye Rock," she waved to Rock, "bye Jack. Come to the farm if you need any seeds alright?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Celia." She nodded and they both left. Thank Goddess.

"Y'see? Celia's an awesome chick. So cute too," he said dreamily looking off. Then Ruby plopped a cup of tea and a few cookies in front of me.

"Here Jack, enjoy." She winked at me, heading back to the counter. I quietly ate some of the cookies while everyone conversed with each other around me and Rock dozed off.

"Ooh, who's this cutie?" It was Muffy, who slid right in Celia's empty chair. It woke Rock up, jerking upright and looking quickly around.

"Hey. I'm Jack. You're Muffy right?"

"Right about that hun." She smiled at me, taking a strand of hair and twirling it around her finger. "Liked me last night? I always have all the hotties staring and drooling. Feel free to come around to the bar sometime if you want an encore." She said, practically licking her lips. I thought these morning-after things were supposed to make you simmer _down. _Not simmer up.

"Oh please Muffy. Your pie tasted pretty sour last time I had some." I almost upchucked my tea. Muffy glared at Rock.

"I can say the same for you, slime ball." She got up, and batted her eyelashes, aggravated. "See you around cutie pie." She winked at me and left.

"That is one piece of ass that is sou-aaaa'!" Rock said, flicking his hand against the table. "You done eatin' yet man? Come on I wanna show you my room." I crammed one last cookie down my throat. He got up and bade me to follow.

"Thanks Ruby!" I shouted as I passed through the doorway. She nodded off again.

Rock walked up the wooden stairs and turned to the room on the right. I followed, and stopped when we got to the threshold of his room. There were clothes and pictures of naked women everywhere. Some were of men too.

"Hey, listen man," he said, loosely gripping my arm, "I know it's a bit messy. I've been going a little crazy since me and Pope got engaged, and I just need some time to live for the last time I have. And so…you'll help me with that, right?" He stared right into my eyes, I think for the first time I've ever seen him serious.

"Uhh, sure, Rock. Maybe you should talk to Popuri about this too though, if you feel all rushed. When's the wedding anyway?"

"Two weeks," he looked off for a moment, then back, " so you'll do it? You'll have fun with me?"

"Why not?" I answered. He hugged me yet again, and was practically crying. Boy was this guy dramatic. I really did wonder though, at the time, what exactly "Having fun with me" really meant.

"Damn, you're one cool kid. And this is gonna be even more awesome cause you'll see how crazy this village can get. But if they start getting boring we can always move more out, right?" I nodded awkwardly, looking around at the room and wondering what the hell I was doing.

After I agreed to Rock's pact, he showed me his flavored condoms and some bras Celia had "left" and Muffy's smelly underwear. Then I excused myself, and headed off to my farm. I hadn't even got to starting it, to be honest. I figured to start on tilling some fields. After I was done tilling one of the fields, I realized I had no seeds. Oh great, I thought, another harassment from Vesta. But I wasn't really sure what would happen if I just left the field like that, tilled without any seeds planted, so I forced myself to go to Vesta's famr. Maybe she wouldn't be there and I could just quickly buy them and be on my way.

When I arrived Celia was watering some of the bordering plants while Marlin was peeing on a nearby tree. He noticed I saw him and quickly finished and zipped up his jeans. "Um, you need anything…?" he asked awkwardly. I laughed and he started blushing furiously. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone was walking past…"

"It's fine. We're both guys right? I don't care." He seemed to feel a little more relieved. "I'm Jack by the way." He nodded.

"Marlin. Needed seeds?"

"Yeah, Celia said you guys sold them."

"Right, over in that shed, next to where she's watering. Just ask Vesta." He gave a small nod and walked off back to his work. Great. Vesta, _again._ Okay, all I have to do is just ask for some stupid seeds and leave. Right.

I walked to the shed, and quietly opened the door, almost hoping she wasn't there. But she was, writing down on a notebook at a wooden table. She looked up, "Jack, good to see ya nice little face again!" she said beaming. I was scared she was gonna get up again.

"Heh, yeah. I need a few..uh..turnips, some watermelons, and um.."she was staring at me the whole time like a hawk.

"And some melons…?" she shimmied up her chest. Oh Goddess, not again.

"They're Summer seeds right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Jack, of course," she started licking her lips. "Jack, I know when a fine man like you needs to pull some tension," she started getting up, and rubbed her thigh slowly while walking towards me. "Don't worry, I know you're nervous. I'll be gentle, baby, oh.." she whispered in my ear. Her arms were now around my body, her hands slowly leading down to my rear. She was much taller than me, so she towered over me, her chest bunching up against mine. She reached down and started kissing my forehead. I stood there stiffly, going completely insane inside. Okay, do I try and run for it or just let her have her way? Didn't I wanna do this yesterday? "Oh, Jack, you smell like such a man. Oh sweet baby," she was now breathing down my neck, pushing it towards her breasts. My face smashed into her cleavage, and I smelled the warm milky skin of her chest. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea, I thought as she gradually eased my neck lower and lower until it reached her waist. She raised her skirt and petticoat up, and I saw her pink granny panties sitting on her warm womanly part. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but for some reason it felt like I was being taken over, completely seduced by this large woman who looked quite delightful, even in granny panties. I slowly lowered her panties and a large bush popped out. No way. No way in the firing pits of hell could I eat out a woman like this. Big hairy bushes like this was a complete turn off to me. Or used to be. My lips reached toward her hairy pussy and grabbed hold of each lip.

I remember what kind of woman Rock would have described Vesta. Before I came there he was showing me pictures of naked women who looked like mothers. She doesn't have to be a mom, necessarily, he said. She just has to have that kind of mommy thing to her. And she's usually pretty busty with wide hips. He licked his lips. A milf.

Maybe Vesta wasn't completely milf material, but she sure felt like it. I dove into her coarse bushy pussy, licking it all over. I searched for her clit throughout all that pubic hair and started sucking it. I felt it erect against my tongue. I took my tongue out and licked the pussy more, sucking in all of it's juiciness and wetness. I felt her hand press against my head, pushing my mouth in deeper. I took my own hands and opened her pussy even more and sucked it harder. She moaned in deep pleasure and rested against the table, raising her leg on a nearby stool. I grabbed each inner thigh and slurped it more and more, until she grabbed my head firmly and gasped. She climaxed and I kept sucking her juices while she wailed. "Oh, Jack, see, I told you. You're such a good man, oh yes, mmm…" she said drifting off. Now I wanted to see those lovely breasts of hers.

I raised my head, and for the first time _I_ was the one who kissed her, our lips kissing in mad, strange desire. I tore off her top and bra and dove for her breasts. They were so large and delicious I was about to attack them. I led my lips to her nipple and sucked like an infant. Goddess was I acting like the biggest freak on earth. "Oh, Jackie baby, suck my boobies hard, oh yes," she moaned. I grabbed her left breast while I licked her other one, running my tongue all over it's suppleness. I stood there for a while and sucked each one, in wonderful sensation. Then she pushed herself a little bit on the table, and tore her entire skirt off. I saw her fat naked self, her bushy pussy wet and her gigantic breasts very supple. I unzipped my pants and lowered my boxers, my cock flinging out. I pushed myself inside her, her warm walls entrancing my cock, making it even harder. I fucked her wet pussy as I sucked on one of her warm milky tits, while grabbing the other.

She moaned and moaned and I was surprised no one heard us. I shoved it in harder, faster, her warm pussy soaking at each thrust. I felt like I was about to burst. "Oh, shit, I'm about to cum, oh…" I moaned. And then heaven and bliss engorged my body. I moaned like crazy after letting my hot cum steam inside her pussy.

"Oh, Jack, yes it feels so good," she screamed. I leaned over her for a couple minutes, exhausted. Wait until Rock hears this. I zipped myself up, while she dressed herself. At that moment I wanted to run away from her. I felt disgusting. What was wrong with me? I've never had the feeling to practically attack a woman like that. No seductions like that have ever worked on me, and I never pursued it. Maybe they mixed the tea and wine. I still didn't get the goddam seeds.

"Oh, Vesta, I still need the seeds." She turned and picked up each bag and gave each to me.

"Its on the house baby," she winked. "You were fantastic." I nodded and walked out. Celia was still watering and had a smirk on her face. She waved to me anyway, and I waved back. What the fuck did I just do? I thought to myself as I walked back to the farm. I fucked Vesta. I actually _fucked _Vesta. And the worst part? I liked it.

**A/N: **_So, I know some of you maybe thinking what the fuck did I just do? I'm not really sure, to be quite honest._

_**Horr.**_


	4. The Voyeurism

**IV.**_ The Voyeurism _

_- -_

When I arrived home I went straight to my bed, chucking the seeds to the corner. I thought, What the bloody hell was wrong with me? Now Vesta's definitely going to try some more on me; and I don't blame her. But I just don't understand how I was seduced so easily…and by _her._ Damn, sleep really is the only way out of this oversexed atmosphere. I closed my eyes and rested calmly.

Then I heard a banging on the door hours later. The moon was shining as bright as ever outside, so I had been asleep for a while. The door banged again, harder. "Jackie boy! It's me! Come out and let's go have some fun!" Rock shouted against the wooden door. I stumbled up and out of bed, too tired to call out, and opened the door. There he was, with his arm around Muffy, who seductively tickled his ear. "Jackie, why are you sleeping now? You said you'd have fun with me! Hurry up and get dressed, we're going to the Blue Bar." He took a slug at his beer…or wine. No way; no way is this happening _again,_ and only to happen the next day!

"Rock, I know what I said," I started, my mouth and throat dry, "but I'm too tired. I need to work on my farm early tomorrow. Tak wants me to. He needs me to. And it's too soon for another party anyway."

"Oh, Jackie," he said, swinging his bottle all around as Muffy stood there, clamped to his forearm. "This isn't a party. I mean it'd be pretty sweet if we did them so often but it's only a little hangout." He saw the expression in my face, "Oh, Jackie, it's only us, Karen and Griffin-"

"And he's waiting for me to get back to work," Muffy said, almost glaring at me. I gave in right then, of course.

"Fine," I said stiffly. And shut the door on them. I might be going to this "little hangout" but I'm not having sex. There's just too much sex around, and I don't want to become obsessed like some people I know. And so, I quickly pulled on a pair of ripped up jeans and threw a black sweatshirt over my head. Hope I don't look too attractive. Then I swiftly splattered some water on my face and mouth, and walked out. Rock and Muffy were still standing there like idiots, making out all over the place. I walked past them quietly, not interrupting. Once they realized I left, both quickly hastened forth and soon we all arrived at the Blue Bar. I had never been there before, but it wasn't anything special. Just another little simply-built house made to look like a bar.

When I entered, Griffin was leaning against the bar talking to Karen. Karen turned after hearing the door open, "Oh, hey Jack. I'm Karen." She blinked. How corny.

"Hello," I answered awkwardly.

"Jack," Griffin said, waving. I waved back. Rock and Muffy faltered in after, laughing hysterically about some trivial thing or another.

"Oh Goddess, Karen," Rock said, letting go of Muffy and dopily walking behind Karen, hugging her from behind. He let go of the embrace a little and led his hands to her breasts, "Ooh la la." Karen giggled, playfully slapping his hands away. I quietly sat a few seats away from them, softly asking for a Moontrip. Muffy sat next to me, turning her body so it was completely facing me and ignoring Rock and Karen.

"Oh, Moontrip? You're a tough one," she said, almost provocatively.

"Ahh, yep, I guess," I said, looking off into space. She seemed annoyed.

"You know Jack," she started, rising a bit, "I don't know what it is that I'm not doing for you, but just to let you know, almost every guy here wants me. But hey," she said, lowering her body towards me, " if you're frightened, that's fine. But don't be. I accept all shapes, sizes, colors…" I started tuning her out then. We just sat down, and we barely exchanged a line. What did she want me to do? Just throw her onto a bed and do my way with her?

"Hey Muffy," I interrupted, "what exactly are you expecting me to do? I mean I usually don't have girls throwing themselves at me, and we barely even know each other. Why do you want me to have sex with you so badly?" I sipped some of my Moontrip. It tasted absolutely delightful. But Muffy looked even more irritated, her eyelids drawing down into that same glare.

"What, are you calling me a whore?" She looked like she was about to smack me across the face.

"No, it's just I don't really understand what your angle is. And besides, you and Rock said-" Instead of listening, Muffy turned and grabbed hold of Karen, who was being tickled by Rock, and dragged her out of the Bar. Great, look what I did. Rock stared, but trust me, it wasn't a serious stare or anything. He just looked really confused.

"What happened?" Griffin asked, coming back out from the back room, puzzled at the more desolate sight.

"Oh, nothing really. Muffy just wanted to, you know," I looked from side to side, "…do it. But I told her we barely talked or did anything of the sort."

"That's just Muffy," Griffin said, chuckling, "don't take it to heart. She just wants everyone to know she's sexy."

"And she is," Rock said, sinking down on the chair. "Jack, lets go after and see where they went. I don't want this night to go to waste." Yeah, the waste of a great lay. Although this morning Rock did express his thoughts on Muffy in that sense, and it was quite the contrary. But I soon later learned that's not what he had in mind. Anyway, I agreed and I thanked Griffin and we both left. Rock seemed to have gained a little more sense. "Hmm, she usually likes going to the pond near here." We were heading towards the pond beyond my farm, down the wide path near the river. When we reached the pond, everything was lit up and looked quite divine. Including Muffy and Karen. We stopped in our tracks right at the entrance near the pond, and hid behind some of the bushes and trees. Muffy was sitting upright, her hands outstretched to Karen's face. Karen was kneeling down, her face clutched by Muffy's hands. Their lips met and married. I knew exactly what this was.

"Jackie," Rock whispered, right in my ear, "this is gonna be so fuckin' hot! Damn, I'm getting hard already." Now, in the past, before moving to Forget-Me-Not, I never thought this lesbian chic thing was hot. I actually quite despised it, to be honest. There was no good reason at all for a bunch of chicks to make out and even fuck other girls just for the sake of a getting a guy a boner. It was only attractive if they actually _liked _each other.

But here, all of a sudden it was incredibly alluring, and mutual feelings like that didn't matter anymore. Especially when it was with these two. I felt myself getting hard, the moment Muffy's breasts bunched out. Oh, they looked so yummy, the suppleness and sensitivity vibrating off of her skin. Karen clomped her little lips onto Muffy's nipple, moaning as she slid her hand down Muffy's dress. Muffy's arms were outstretched behind her, protruding her body up, as Karen sucked at it like a wild animal. Both started moaning louder, Muffy's voice heard in the clear night, while Karen's muffled by Muffy's breast. "Oh, suck my tits baby, yes; feels so good, mmm," Muffy said quite loudly. I saw her peak a bit out of the corner of her eye. She knew we were there. And Karen probably did too. This was a wonderful performance both were putting on. Oh, the voyeurism. Karen moved her mouth from one breast to the other, in a quick pace, moaning each time her mouth was free. She licked Muffy's breasts all over, in circles, licking up all her suppleness. Then she pulled Muffy's dress all the way down, throwing it off to the side. This revealed Muffy's red little g-string, which was being pulled down seductively by Karen's teeth. It went down each leg, around the ankles, and past the stilettos. Karen took Muffy's foot and took the stiletto in her mouth, licking it like a cock. Then she pulled it out, and licked Muffy's beautifully sensual leg all the way up to her pussy. "Oh Muffy, Goddess your little cunt looks so wet and juicy," she moaned, hugging her face between Muffy's legs, and spreading her flaps from the sides. She stuck her tongue in, each time sucking Muffy's hot pussy ravishingly. Oh, did I get hard. My hand subconsciously drifted down to my bulge, unzipping it and slowly rubbing my hard member. Rock was doing the same; in fact, his pants and briefs were lowered all the way down to his knees, which were supporting his body as his legs sat straight from behind. He was licking his lips and batting his eyes mercilessly.

Karen continued to dash at Muffy's slit, now sucking her clit while fingering herself. She stopped and rose a little, disrobing the rest of herself and walked across Muffy. She headed her pussy right down on Muffy's face, as she dove for the other woman's wet slit. "Mmm, Karen baby, oh Goddess your pussy takes so fucking good," Muffy moaned out, muffled against Karen's pussy as she sucked it. She licked it harder and faster, plunging deep into it, as Karen did the same. Karen was grabbing onto both of Muffy's thighs, while her mouth clamped onto Muffy's wet cunt. She sporadically rose from time to time, moaning in ecstasy as Muffy dove into her, rubbing her clit with her finger while eating her sweaty pussy out. Now Karen stopped eating Muffy out again, and rose, her ass and pussy still on Muffy's face. She grabbed her own breasts and shrieked in pure enchantment, her juices pouring onto Muffy's face, her tongue sucking in all of it's succulence. At this, Rock was about to cum. He started moaning a little bit too loud, that it was clear that the two women knew we were there. But I didn't care, they didn't care, and Rock sure as hell didn't care. He stroked his cock harder and faster, until the hot slick sperm streamed out of his cock, right onto the ground. He leaned back, gradually heading towards the ground with his back, gasping.

Karen leaned down again, attacking Muffy's juicy pussy with her mouth, her moans muffled yet again. "Mmmm, Mmmffy, oooh bebby mmm, soo good," she cried into Muffy's slit. Muffy was yelping, her hands grasping the ground, and softly licking Karen's climaxed womanhood.

"Oh, Goddess Karen, oh, yes!" she shrieked, her juices pouring out as she came. That's when I started to cum as well. I ejaculated hard, right all over the ground in front of me. Karen got up and turned around, going right near Muffy's wondrous lips, and kissing them with her own. Both let out a small moan, and Karen lied back down with Muffy, meekly licking her breast as Muffy lied down, exhausted. Rock looked at me and grinned.

"See, now this is what I mean by fun." I nodded. Boy was it true.

_**A/N:** Yet again another Muffy/Karen erotic scene! I don't know why, but I really am loving this couple, especially since I seem to be in a rather lesbian erotica mood. There should be a male/male scene soon though, for those wondering. _

**_Horr._**


	5. The Swim

**V. **_The Swim_

_- -_

The next two days, things slowed down a little, surprisingly. I finally started doing some more work on my farm, and I felt a little more hopeful. I only saw Rock for a couple minutes the day before, and he was on a hurry to get to Mineral Town, I'm guessing to see Popuri. And so, the day turned out like usual, watering the few crops I had and feeding my cow, Bessie. I was feeling bored, and decided to sit on the bench near the river, languidly watching the water stream down. I was nearly asleep when I felt a presence in front of me. I flipped my eyes open and so a ghastly man before me. He looked as tall as the tree he was standing next to, and his muscles just as thick. It was Cody. "Get off of it," he grunted, staring down at me. I looked around like an idiot.

"Off of what?" I was in a comfortable position, and didn't want to rise yet.

"You're sitting on it, my bandana." I quickly turned to search his neck, and he was right; it wasn't there. I slowly lifted myself off the bench, and turned around. The bench was desolate. Cody's mouth tightened, making me cringe. But the next moment I saw a small, wrinkled, red and white polka dot piece of cloth wrenched on the ground. Cody saw it too. His fists constricted, and for a second I thought I was about to be punched. But instead he calmly went around the side, and picked it up. A couple crumbs of dirt fell off, as he patted it away. I faintly remembered pushing the sweaty thing off.

"Hey, Cody, my bad…I didn't know it was yours." I looked from one side to the other, his back facing me. Goddess, this was just a stupid bandana, who gives a shit? "Well, it's just an ol' kerchief, no big deal," I stammered nervously. He grunted again, but not so harshly.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's just my mother gave this to me, and I don't want to ruin it. It's my fault, it must've fallen off when I wasn't paying attention." He started to walk off. I rolled my eyes. Oh, great, now I feel like cow dung. I went after him, and strode beside him.

"Hey Cody, wanna join me for a swim on the beach? I finished my work for today, so…" He didn't answer at first, and I began to think he didn't hear me.

"Can't. I'm busy now. Maybe some other time." I stopped, and he continued walking down the path to his home. I just shrugged it off and turned around, heading for the bar. I guessed that was just how Cody was.

It was dark when I arrived, the sun just going down. Griffin was making a few drinks like usual, as Kai and Marlin spoke leisurely, both arms' resting upright on the bar ledge facing each other. There was a woman with cropped red hair who I was unfamiliar with sitting indifferently at a nearby table. She sat rigidly as a hippy looking man chattered to her with great conviction. I walked to a lone stool, giving Kai and Marlin a friendly wave. I held my face by the chin, with both hands holding each side. My elbows rode against the bar as I waited for Griffin to service me. But before he could, I felt a smooth pat on my back, as if I was being caressed. I turned abruptly and saw a middle-aged man with a long face and glasses smiling at me. His hair was black and poofy, and I loathed at his appearance. But he did not detect this and continued smiling, "Hello, I'm Carter. Have we met yet? I don't remember seeing your face around here before."

"Ahh, no, _Carter_, I don't believe we have. I'm Jack," I said, shaking his already outstretched hand. It felt warm and slippery, but rough at the same time. "I live on Tak's farm, ya' know, to help the place out." He nodded.

"I live across the river by the waterfall, at the ruins. I work their with my friend Flora. You should come sometime, we could use a little more help around there." I shrugged.

"Heh, well sure, I'm not all that busy at my farm anyway." I looked at the floor, Carter's eyes still studying me.

"Can I get you a drink Jack? It's on me." I was all for it.

"Well, okay, sure. I could still pay you if yo-"

"No, no, no," he said politely, shooing my words away. He called for Griffin, who came over and asked what he'd like. "Well, I'm alright. I think you should get Jack here a nice Moontrip." Apparently when it's on someone else to buy you a drink _they_ pick it, not you. But why Moontrip? I was so sick of Moontrip, and I didn't want a strong drink like that for the night. But I just nodded, and looked at the redhead again, turning around as Carter sat in the same position still staring. "Ya know Jack, if I'm making you uncomfortable you can just say-"

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm just…it's fine." I gave him a small grin.

"Well, if you say that, then how about we get out of here and you do me a little favor?" He leaned in forward. Oh no, please not another Vesta. Carter was a _little_ better than Vesta, but I just wasn't completely sure. He saw my uncertainty, "Oh, Jack, just a nice blow job would do me wonders! Please buddy, come on." He started running his hands against my shoulder, the roughness and sweatiness seeping through. Griffin finally gave me the Moontrip, which I drank in one gulp. "Oh, lookie here, a drinker eh?" I made no response, besides pushing the glass further onto the bar.

"Fine. One blowjob." His face lit up, and I wondered why I just said that. I mean, it was only one blowjob, so who cares? I ate Vesta out, which was probably the worst, so how bad could Carter be?

"Heh heh, nice choice." He threw the money on the counter and we walked out. I was heading in the direction of the bridge when he stopped me. "Hey, Jack, lets just do it behind the bar. No one'll see, and if they do who cares? They shouldn't be out now." Although this didn't make much sense I complied, after a minute of mulling it over. There didn't seem to be anyone really out anyway, so I assumed he was right. Carter strolled ahead, and pressed his back against the back wall of the bar. I stood in front of him, nervously. Then out of nowhere he attacked my lips, groping all over my body. I felt his hand squeeze my crotch. I pushed him off, wiping my lips.

"Whoa whoa whoa, man. We agreed for a blowjob, and that's it." I said, looking hard at him. "Go to Vesta if you want it so bad, trust me she'll take you." I thought about walking off, but saw the look on the poor guy's face. I felt bad, so I pushed him onto the wall and kneeled down. I was on my knees, as I felt for his hardness. There was a little squirm, and I almost became excited. Carter pet my head with his hand, almost moaning already. I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, dragging his tighty whitey's with it. His cock flung out, bigger than I thought. You could tell it was an older man's dick, and for a second or two I thought of my dad, and grimaced. I reached behind his thighs and let his cock enter my mouth.

It may be old but it felt so nice, wet and slippery in my mouth. His fingers combed through my hair sporadically as I gulfed his cock down my throat. I licked the tip with my tongue ever so lightly, swirling it round and round. I went further, licking down the shaft. I sucked on it, almost bobbing up and down. I loved the stiffness of the cock, it's hard rigid exterior being caressed and bathed by my juicy all loving tongue. I kept slurping it, licking it up and down, his cock boiling inside. He started moaning, "Oh Jack, please, suck it, mmm baby yes." I sucked faster and faster until it was scorching, about to burst. Then it came, waves of hot cum splashing into my mouth, trickling all over. He grasped my head as he came, and I swallowed his hot aged sperm down my throat. He reached down and grabbed my face, crushing his mouth on mine.

I rose a little, while he zipped and buckled up. He tasted pretty good for an old fellow. He looked up at me when he was done, and grinned. "Well, that felt amazing. A pretty good blow I've gotten in a while. Want some more of my cock, you know where to find me." I nodded awkwardly and he strode off. For a moment or two I was unsure if I should go back home or try going to the bar again. I decided to choose the latter, and went right to my same seat again.

For the next few hours I either had people order me drinks, or ordered them myself. The red headed woman had left, leaving her hippy looking friend alone, smoking in solitude. I joined Kai and Marlin's conversation. We were sharing our personal accounts of the best pussy we've ever eaten. I realized the only woman in the Valley I'd done so far had been Vesta, which was kept hidden. So I went on and on about my last girlfriend, and how she had been a squirter. "It's true guys, it was unbelievably heaven every night. Not only did it taste good, but it felt good, her juice smothering me all over. Goddess, just thinking about it makes me all hot." I had been exaggerating a little, but they didn't seem to notice. Kai seemed to have gotten aroused himself.

"Damn, I can't wait to bang Karen later," he said, leaning back. "She tastes like a beautiful pair of cherries, no lie." Then suddenly he jerked forward. "But you wanna know who really is the tastiest pussy queen?" he asked, waiting for our reactions. Instead he just went along to say, "Popuri. Oh my Goddess! I don't know if it's because she eats a certain kind of food, maybe her milf mom gives her a certain type of egg, but damn!" I think he saw the look on my face, because I was very confused. "Oh yeah, you don't know about me and Po. Well we used to date before Rock got to her. We were even gonna marry, but…" Just then, someone came into the bar. He wore a grey and black leopard print dress shirt, with an opening down the middle exposing a black v-neck. With this, accompanied violet pants, making this a very nifty outfit. He strode over, his silver hair shining against the bar's modest lamps, right into the empty seat next to me. Now I remembered this man, but I couldn't remember if we had met or if he had told me his name or anything.

"Hello young lad," he said, bowing to me, "you are _quite_ the fetching fellow." He blinked at me. I blushed a little, while Kai and Marlin just stared. "Tell me, what is your name?" he said, while pulling out a cigarette, coolly lighting it. I started thanking myself for Carter and for all the drinks I had because I wasn't as nervous as I was before.

"Hah, well thank you. Call me Jack. You're not so bad yourself." He just looked at me, with that same grin, and his sly eyes still almost closed.

"Well Jack, you may address me as Skye, if you will, or The Handsome Devil Himself," he said, chuckling at his own humor. I smiled, and noticed Kai and Marlin went back to talking about pussies. "So Jack, tell me," he blew smoke near my face, "what has brought you to this hick valley, hmm? Was it the actual husbandry? The maids? …Or the infamous parties?"

I sipped some of my drink and looked at him. "Well, to be honest, it was the farm, I guess, to-"

"Oh Jack, please don't _bore_ me. You could at least pretend it was the parties, because it's clear you've been reddening each second, the more you look at my fantastical countenance." He grinned artfully at his own narcissism. "If you must know, I'm most definitely _not_ from the Hick Valley, as I've been calling it. I come from another place, most likely unknown to you, where I capture the heart of every attractive lad or maiden just by the sheer glance." I just kept sipping my drink, almost tuning him out. And I think he noticed. "You know what Jack? I think I should maybe take you home. You do look quite dreadful, if I must say so."

"But I thought you said I wa-"

"Oh, Jack, Jack, come along, show me to your prized home," he said, hurrying me out of the chair and out of the bar. I led him to the entrance of my farm, but before we were about to enter he stopped me. "Now Jack, I think we both know this isn't a proper place. Here, follow me," he commanded, boding me to follow. For a few moments I stood there, confused, but hurried along after him anyway. He brought me to one of the benches I sat on earlier, but one that was closer to a nearby yurt. I stood right against the back of it, as Skye finished puffing his cigarette. He threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot. Then he came right in front of me, our noses almost touching, and softly touched my cheek, outlining it all the way to my chin. My arms stood behind me, upholstering my body on the bench's back. Skye then put his arms around mine, on each side of my body clutching the back of the bench as well. He leaned in, "Jack, you are a most desirable young man, I must say." I felt his breath against my face, it smelled of Toy Flowers and cigarettes. Then, without raising an arm, embraced my rough lips with his, more delicate, ones. I leaned forward, accepting them, and started to raise my arm. But he pushed it down, and I kept it in that same spot again. I felt his warm tongue enter, it felt so delightful and tasty in my mouth. Our tongues both battled with each other, and soon his was traveling down my face, to my neck.

I felt him suck and kiss my neck, almost like a vampire, until he unbuttoned my shirt, and let it down my bare chest. Still without raising or even moving his arms and hands, he lowered himself a little and licked my erect nipples. He swirled his tongue in circles around both, one at a time, and licked and bathed the rest of my torso all the way down to my happy trail. Finally, he took his arms and wrenched my pants down, and nibbled through my briefs, on my hardened erection. I wanted him to suck me so bad, I almost felt like I was about to cum right there. He still nibbled, and playfully bit my cock, through the fabric. Then he lowered my briefs down, and grasped my cock with his mouth. I felt his hands seize my thighs, as he let me cock wonder into his mouth. His tongue whirled around, licking all of my length. I started to plunge more, causing him to make a muffled gagging noise, which turned me on even more. I plunged and plunged, almost about to burst until he stopped, and rose. He took my hand, and led me to the other side of the bench, pushing me down onto it. He came towards my face and started undressing himself, grinning madly. He was completely nude when he was done; his lean, fair-skinned body lighting up against the moonlight. His own manhood was long, and stood erect too. I was getting so excited, I could barely contain myself. He put one leg over me and the other on the other side of my face. He lowered his cock so it bunched against my face, soon entering my mouth. Then he dropped his own face onto my cock, and we both started sucking each other.

His cock was fairly hot and lengthy, plunging against the walls of my mouth, almost choking me as it went down my throat. I twirled my tongue on the head and against the shaft. I licked it up and down and sucked it as I clutched his ass cheeks. At the same time I felt him suck my cock whole, deep-throating it as muffled gags came out. His tongue seized my cock more, bathing it with all it's might, my cock hardening more than ever, scorching inside of his mouth. "Oh shit Skye, oh shit-" I moaned, muffled by his cock, as my cum burned out, splattering all over his face and mouth. I felt his tongue lick all of it up, drinking down all of it's sweetness. Then he rose, once again, and brought my body off the bench. He turned me around and lowered his face to my ass, opening each cheek to lick the jewels it contained. I clutched the bench and moaned, as his tongue swirled in and around my ass, his mouth sucking it all in. He got up and grabbed hold of his cock, pushing it slowly at first into my ass. I was nervous, again, but I assumed he lathered his dick with saliva or something, because it went in just a little more smoothly than last time. But that didn't mean he was more gentle than Gray.

He took both hands and seized my hips. He plunged right away, his cock piercing my ass with each thrust. It felt so rock solid inside of me, so hot and juicy. We fucked in a rhythmic pattern, him thrusting as I clutched the bench frighteningly, letting him penetrate me as much as he desired. He plummeted in, faster and faster, it felt so good yet painful. He started moaning, "Oh, Jack, the most tightest ass I've had, oh Goddess," he threw his head back, "and so sweet and juicy, mmm yes, oh." He continued, his thighs beating against me as he fucked me hard with his cock. "Jack, tell me you want my seed, please, tell me. Tell me how much you need This Sexy Man in you, oh, tell me or I won't stop. I won't stop ever Jack, oh yes!" He drove in harder, and I had no choice but to comply because I couldn't take it much longer.

"Skye I want your hot cum in me so badly, please, I'm begging. I know how unworthy I am of it, but oh, I need it, please, your cock is so hard it's hurting me, oh," I moaned, "I need your seed. Please." I was almost driven near tears. Skye plunged in, and grabbed my hips even harder.

"Oh, yes! Oh, fuck, Jack, yes, fuck!" he screamed, cumming straight into my desperate hole. I moaned too, muffled as my face was pushed on the bench by Skye's hand. He leaned his body forward and pushed my face there, as he came. His cum streamed in all over my ass, so hot and sticky. He gave a few more thrusts and pulled out, taking his arm off my head and bringing it towards his cock. I gently closed my lips on his cock, which had started to deflate a little. Cum was dripping all over it, which I licked and drank with my tongue. He combed my hair with his hands and threw his head back. I felt his seed dribbling out of my ass, taking it and licking it. I sat back down on the bench, still stark nude, my body completely exhausted. He quietly buttoned and buckled himself back up. For a few minutes we sat in quietness, the peaceful early morning air and after sex thoughts still in our minds. He lit a cigarette, and faced me.

"Well Jack, I must say, you were completely _divine._ That was probably the best meat I've gotten from an attractive young man like yourself in a while." He looked off. " I must be going though," he said, blowing his smoke towards me. He came towards me and embraced my lips. "Don't worry, you'll be able to be thrashed by my cock another time, most definitely." And with this, he blinked and strode off.

I sat there for an even longer time, my body bathing in the moonlight. I didn't feel like putting my clothes on, and Skye's cum was still dribbling out, so I started walking toward the beach, completely unclothed. My feet dipped in the water, it felt so nice and warm. I wondered why people didn't go more at night. I slowly entered, my limbs being soothed by the water's graceful hands. Then I saw Cody. I guess I didn't see him at first, because he was already in the water, a little ahead of me. Or maybe because it was still dark, although illuminated by the moon. He looked at me as he tread before me, completely calm and serene, almost welcoming. His mohawk was sleeked to the side, and it didn't seem he had anything on either. We didn't say anything, but just swam around, with each other. I lied on my back, floating on the water, watching the moon sit in the dark kingdom of the sky. My eyes drew close together, and my mind entered the world of sleep.

The next thing I knew was Cody…in my mouth. Well, not _in, _but giving me a mouth-to-mouth. I thought he was asking for some of me, so I started to kiss him back, but he raised himself off of me. I started coughing up water. Did I almost drown? "Jack, maybe you shouldn't go swimming after the bar," he said, looking down. I didn't say anything, but looked up at him, his body wet and glistening. He looked glorious, especially when I saw his….manhood. It was probably the biggest I had ever seen, it's vastness and length both very great. I think he noticed I was looking because he cowered a little, and asked me, "Need me to take you home?" I pondered about it for a second, and realized if he'd leave I'd probably just continue to lie here. I nodded, and he lifted me up, both our wet bodies close together. His arms carried me with nearly no effort. "Hey, Jack, where are your clothes?" he asked, as we headed towards the farm. I pointed near the bench, and felt like slapping myself right there. Great, now he knows I had sex, with _Skye._

"Uhmm, uhh," I couldn't really talk, and even if I could, the result would probably have been the same. He just nodded, and picked my pants and shirt up, slugging it over his shoulder. He seized my shoes with his hands, and continued to walk to my shack.

He sput me on my bed, every so softly, dropping my shoes on the floor and my clothes on a nearby chair. I was near sleeping, so I wasn't sure, but I felt a towel rub my skin, drying the wetness. Then a warm blanket enveloped me, and also a small kiss, delicately on my forehead. Looks like we went swimming after all.

_**A/N:** Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking with Carter. I tried making it up with Skye. By the way, there'll be more of Cody to come, if anyone was wondering._

**_Horr._**


End file.
